Memini amarus vetustas
by Yea-Its-Just-Me
Summary: Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?
1. Prologue

**Summary : Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?  
**

**A/N:** The title, _Memini amarus vetustas, _means _remember the unpleasant past._ I'm not that good at Latin, so sorry if it isn't perfect. I got the translation off of a website.

__  
**Legal disclaimer: Almost everything in this story is owed by JK Rowling. I own a few spells and stuff, but that is it!  
  
Prolouge : _Memini amarus vetustas_**  
  
"Mr. Potter, what is it this time that has taken your attention away from this class? Are my robes that interesting?"  
  
Harry snapped to attention, blushing slightly at the snickers coming from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. In a class like Snape's, it was easy to not pay attention, but very dangerous. "Sorry, professor," he mumbled while Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron glared at the Slytherins, especially a particular blond.  
  
"Honestly Harry, must you let you attention wander like that? With NEWTs coming up and blah blah blah blah...." Hermione's voice drifted out of his mind again as Harry longed to be out in the sunshine on his Firebolt instead of in the cold, unwelcoming dungeon.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor! Are you trying to show off or something? Make getting in trouble look fun?" he barked. "Like father, like son" he grumbled under his breath.  
  
Harry jumped out of his seat. "You say it like it's a bad thing! I NEVER want to hear anything about my father slither out from between your unbrushed teeth again!"  
  
Snape's lip curled. "You are so quick to defend you father, but you don't know a damn thing about him. You were but a few months old when they snuffed it. I personally knew your excuse-of-a-man father. He doesn't deserve to shine the pedestal you're so quick to put him on!" Snape spat, visibly delighted in watching Harry become more and more angry. More to himself, he muttered, "If you could only what an ass he truly was..."  
  
Suddenly, he spun around, wand pointed at Harry. "_Memini amarus vetustas_" he yelled, sending Harry flying across the room. The entire class leaped out of their chairs. Most of the Slytherins collapsed on the floor in gut-wrenching laughter, while the Gryffindors glared and muttered curses under their breath.

Tucking his wand away, he strode over to the lump Hermione and Ron were huddled over. "Granger, Weasley. MOVE."  
  
Simultaneously, Hermione and Ron jumped up and started insulting Snape. "If you are quite finished," he began, "Your friend will be fine. He's just taking a...a stroll down memory lane" Snape told them with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Harry's eyes fluttered momentarily. He could hear voices all around him, especially Ron's big mouth. He tried to sit up, but found himself glued to the ground and feeling particularly drowsy. Finally releasing his grasp on consciousness, he slipped unnoticed into a world he never thought he would see.  
  
**Ok, so here it is: my first story. Should I keep going, or just give up now?  
  
I would like to thank a few people. First, my two muses, White and FishNchipz. Second, I would like to thank Just another Harry Draco fan for giving me the encouragement needed. Otherwise, this story would not be posted. Any comments are appreciated, just review. This is my first fic, so any and all help is greatly wanted and needed.**


	2. Chapter One

Summary : Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?  
  
Legal disclaimer: Check the prologue.  
  
A/N= The next couple of chapters will probably be kind of OOC, but it's my fic, so what I say goes. Nanana-nana  
  
Chapter One: Memini amarus vetustas  
  
"Lily! Lily, why are you in the dungeons? Is that...why is there a handprint on your face?"  
  
Severus Snape stared bewildered. Lily Evans was one of the most intelligent women he knew. She was very open-minded, and often voiced her opinion, but usually everyone respected her for that. Had she upset someone that much? "Who hit you?"  
  
"Oh, that? I, er, I...got in a fight with Maria! Yea, that's what happened!" Lily stuttered, trying her hardest to come up with a good lie. It wasn't exactly that easy, especially around a Slytherin. Especially since this particular Slytherin happened to be one of her best mates.  
  
Severus had difficulty fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Lily, dear, you should know by now I can tell when you're lying. You're absolutely horrible at it," he told her with a half-hearted smirk. "I know for a fact that Maria left for winter break." His expression became serious once again. "Lily, was it James?"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Severus had his arms full with a hysterical Lily. It would have taken him by surprise, except for the fact that he was used to it by now. This was their typical routine. "I just d- don't know w-what happened! It's like h-he's a different per-person!" the Gryffindor choked out between sobs.  
  
Severus looked around. Being seen dangerously close to the Slytherin dungeons with a Gryffindor in his arms was about as safe as trying to dance with a Hippogriff. "Come on; let's go up to the common room."  
  
There were definitely advantages to being Head Boy and Girl. One of those advantages was having your own separate rooms. Severus and Lily, being Head boy and girl, share a common room that branched of in two directions; one leading to Lily's room, and the other to Severus'.  
  
They reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. "Wisdom's Grace" Severus muttered, opening the hidden staircase. He lead Lily down the stairs and on to one of the many couches in their lavish room, where they usually shared deep discussions on philosophies and other whatnots. This was definitely a whatnot.  
  
The room in itself was absolutely breathtaking. Gold and silver were interwoven around various portraits and furniture pieces. The fabric that covered chairs, sofas, and tapestries were green and red masterpieces, giving the room a somewhat festive look. On one side of the room, a picture of a lioness lead the way to Lily's bedroom. Directly across from that portrait, a tapestry of various potions and ingredients hid the wall to Severus' sleeping quarters.  
  
Collapsing on a couch, Lily stared up at Severus with emerald eyes, shining from unshed tears. "Why?"  
  
"Why is he such an ass? Always has been. Why does he hurt you? He has no respect for someone in authority. Why do you stay with him? That's completely beyond me." Severus said with a hiss.  
  
A single tear streaked down her face. "Why do you put up with me? Why do you always comfort me when I'm like this?"she whispered.  
  
"Because, that's what a real man does," he told her while pulling her into a hug. No one, save Lily, had ever seen a sensitive Snape. He intended to keep it that way.  
  
"Again?! Damnit, James!" Sirius barked, an incredulous look on his face. He knew what had been going on between Lily and James. It was their seventh year, and James had finally worked up the nerve to ask Lily out after crushing on her for about a year. When their relationship started the second week of term, they were just like any normal couple; happy, carefree, and completely obsessive about the other. Then, a few weeks before winter break, the relationship hit a rough spot. James seemed to be having...problems. 'Problems' was a good word for it. "What in the BLOODY HELL did you do that for!?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, alright? She just, and I just, she just got to me, okay?" James snapped, running his fingers through his mercilessly untamed hair. "I guess, I guess she hit a nerve, so I...hit her." SMACK  
  
James stared at his best friend, rubbing the part of his head the Sirius had just slapped. "Listen to yourself, mate!" Sirius yelled. "You HIT a girl! And not just and girl! Lily Evans! YOUR girl! What the hell is going on with you! Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"  
  
"You know, I have a headache now, thanks to you!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Well, you deserved it! I truly can't believe those words just came out of your mouth! Do you even have a heart anymore?"  
  
James thought for a minute. "You know, I really do love her."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure your actions really prove that!" Sirius remarked bitterly. "Usually," he started again with a fake chipperness in his voice, "one shows love with flowers and hugs. Maybe abuse is a deeper way to show your affection!" he finished with an over-enthusiastic grin.  
  
James glared at his friend, then sighed. "You're right, Padfoot. As usual."  
  
Sirius smirked. "You know, I never tire of hearing that come out of your mouth. Even though I wish we didn't have to be talking about this."  
  
"...and that's about it, I guess. I made one little remark about how I was sick of Quidditch talk, and he flew off the hook! I never knew guys took their sports so seriously, or I never would have mentioned it!" Lily finished. The tears had finally stopped flowing, and she had calmed down considerably.  
  
Severus sat there the entire time, staring at her in an open-mouthed gape. "And...and you, you let him?!" he sputtered. "Lily Sabrina Evans, why didn't you just him back! I know personally that you are more than capable of it!" After this self remark, he self-consciously rubbed his cheek, former home to a vicious slap from Lily. All he did was innocently state that he made a higher grade than her on a potions assignment. OK, so maybe 'innocent' didn't exactly work, but that was beside the point. Bringing himself back to the present, he turned to question Lily again. "I just don't see why you let him do that to you. Or, more importantly, why you keep forgiving him!"  
  
"You know," she said, more to herself than the boy next to her, "I wonder that, too."  
  
A/N: Alritey, time for the thank you's  
  
Amandika: I'm so glad you like it! You're right, this has been tougher than some of the English papers I've had to write! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Just another Harry Draco fan: Well, is this one long enough? Did I update soon enough? Hehe. 2 review in 2 days, I might get spoiled! cough Anyway, I'm glad you liked the prologue, and I hope you like this one! I worked reeeeeeeeeeeeeally hard on it! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary : Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?  
  
_Legal disclaimer: Check the prologue.  
  
_A/N=** Alritey, we're going to skip forward a few months. If anything confuses you, I'm really sorry.  
  
**_Chapter Two: Memini amarus vetustas_**

Several months had past since the episode between Lily and James. NEWTs were over, and graduation was soon to come. In an atmosphere like this, no one could possibly be upset about anything. Not even James. Seventh year students spent their final days wandering the grounds, visiting teachers and reminiscing over their years at Hogwarts. Couples were spotted strolling besides the lake or relaxing with friends at outdoor picnics. A few were even glimpsed scampering off into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The Marauders all ran the halls, pulling pranks and suppressing laughter. James and Lily waltzed hand-in-hand behind the others, making sweet faces and doing other sickeningly sweet couple things. Lily was surprised; James hadn't hit her in about a month and was being sweeter than he ever had before. He was in a constant good mood and treated Lily like a princess.  
  
"If you two are _quite_ finished..." Sirius began, receiving a slap from James general direction.  
  
Lily glared at him mockingly. Barely able to control her giggles, she started on one of her infamous Head Girl lectures. "Well, _Mister_ Padfoot, if you would prefer me to bring you to McGonagall for your mischief..."  
  
Sirius responded with his own look, one of mock horror. "No...You wouldn't...NOT McGONAGALL!"  
  
The group bust into fits of laughter as they trooped down the hall, enjoying their final moments. It was memories like this that would last forever. For Lily, however, the happy memories of this week would have to last for a while. After graduation, the happy memories would be scarce and spread apart.

The big day was here at last. Clad in their best dress robes, the Class of '77 looked around the Great Hall, which had been decorated for the occasion. Bittersweet tears were shed as pairs of eyes took what could be their final glances at the Hall they seemingly grew up in. Even the Marauders could be seen with their eyes a little more shiny than usual. As pointed hats were thrown in the air, teachers were seen comforting each other as they witnessed another batch of students who had hopefully learned _something_ useful during their years here.  
  
After the ceremony, everyone was escorted outside for the reception. Tents were set up with huge tables underneath. Food was piled as far as the eye could see. Every food imaginable to suit every taste was available to the guests. Mini tables were set up around the grounds to seat about fifteen. The Marauders, along with Lily and all of their parents (except Lily's) sat together, exchanging jokes and stories.  
  
Snape approached the table, receiving hateful glares from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and especially Prongs. "As especially lovely as it is to see all of you too," Snape drawled, "I would like to speak to Lily. In _private_."  
  
If looks could kill, Snape would have received the most gruesome and tortuous death imaginably. Nevertheless, he brought Lily to the side for a much needed congratulations. She had received Outstanding on all of her NEWTs, a feat that wouldn't be repeated for decades to come. As for Snape, he was awarded Most Talented in Potions, and was therefore extremely happy.  
  
Watching Snape and Lily converse quietly together wasn't _exactly_ the happy memory James wanted on his graduation day, but he would deal for now. He would get his moment later, once he had Lily all to himself.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." As James strolled of in seemingly no particular direction, the remaining students around the table exchanged knowing looks. Assuming he was just upset about Lily, they blew it off and resumed eating and laughing.

After assuring himself that no one's attention was directed on him, James strode purposefully into the Forbidden Forest. After using the Four Pointed spell a few times, he found himself in the heart of the forest, in front of a stone glowing a strange shade of green.  
  
After muttering an incantation, the stone vibrated and shone every color imaginable before settling to a dark blood red. As the stone stopped changing colors, it expanded into what seemed like a portal. At that moment, a tall figure emerged. Brushing off his shoulders, he stared uncaringly at his surroundings before staring at the man in front of him. A cold sneer graced his lips for a fleeting second. His piercing red eyes nearly burned a hole through the latter.  
  
"Surprising to see you here, James. I almost believed you wouldn't show."  
  
"Why would you doubt me, my Lord?"

_**A/N:** Did you guys like this one? I'm sorry I took so long; I was in Mississippi for a while and didn't have access to a computer. I think it's kind of unbelievable, but this is what hit me. If it's $h!t, I'll just rewrite it.  
  
_**Just another Harry Draco fan:** _I would love for you to be my beta! I just don't exactly know what to do... either way, just leave me your e-mail, and I'll start e-mailing you my chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one._


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary : Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?**

**_Legal disclaimer: _**Check the prologue.

A/N= This takes place the night of graduation. I'm super sorry it is so short, but I don't know where the rest of this chapter was really going, so we're gonna have to deal with it. K? K.

**Chapter Three: _Memini amarus vetustas_**

* * *

James emerged from the forest with a triumphant grin. Spotting the Marauders, he strolled over to see what was going to happen after the school-sponsored party.

"Cooled off yet, Prongs?" a jovial Remus asked, lightly shoving his friend.

James laughed and pushed his friend back, replying, "Yea, I'm cool. So, what's happening after we ditch this place? Who has the Firewhisky?"

"Apparently, that would be me," piped Sirius, "but the party is at dear ol' Wormtail's place." Peter grinned furiously and mumbled something about his parents leaving that night for some fancy event. James then spotted Lily and Snape together and made his way towards her.

* * *

"Snape, are you blushing?" Lily laughed. Apparently, Snape was quite proud of his accomplishments in Potions, but didn't want others boasting about it. At least, that's why Lily thought he was blushing. "Is there anything else, Severus?"

"Actually, there was..." Snape stared at the ground, stunned that he was about to ask this of Lily Evans. Finally he worked up the courage to look her in the eyes. "Lily, I was kinda hoping, sometime you would like to..."

"Like to what, Greasy?" James strolled up to the duo. "I believe, Mister Potions Expert, that you have stolen my girl for long enough. Let's go, babe," he finished, pulling Lily away from a speechless Snape, who quickly fixed his face into a menacing glare before stalking off, grumbling under his breath about a ruined opportunity.

"Was that entirely necessary, James?" Lily snapped. "Snape was about to ask me something."

"Let me guess, 'Would you like to add more grease to my hair to make me even more unappealing?'" James said, chuckling. "Anyway, there is a party at our darling Mister Pettigrew's tonight. Would you honor me so much as to accompany me?" James invited, bowing so low, his hair swept the ground. Giggling, Lily forgot all about Severus as she swept off with James to one of the numerous portkeys being used to transport the student to the Pettigrew home.

* * *

One particular graduate sat grumbling on the Hogwarts Express. He and the other Slytherins who had decided against being caught dead in a Gryffindor home were returning to platform 9 and ¾ for the final time. If one were listening very quietly, they could hear jus what Snape was saying...

"Stupid, sodding, bloody ponce; he always has to ruin everything; the one time I finally get my chance, my one shot at something great; bloody Gryffindorks, inconsiderate...doesn't know how good he's got it... make him pay for it..."

...But even as he sat there making unheard threats, Severus Snape knew he had lost something, something he would miss dearly. Something that would change his entire persona...

* * *

_First off, I would like to say I am sososososososososososo sorry! Don't throw things at me! Hides behind computer from barrage of pointy objects OK, I guess I deserved that. But I had the worst writer's block! I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go. It's like, I have the beginning, and I know how I want it to end. I just don't know what to put in the middle! Plus, school started and I have a LOT of crap to do. Honors courses suck. I have the next chapter ready though, I just needed to squeeze this miserable thing out. Hope it was good enough!_

_Just another Harry D__raco fan – Hey! I left you my screen-name in one of my reviews, so it's there. Umm, I don't think I'm gonna have the fic go in that general direction, but we'll see how this goes. It wasn't even supposed to start in Hogwarts, so that shows how well my planning goes. Either way, we won't know til' it gets there. Thanks for the encouragement though!_

_storm-of-mind – I don't mind blabbing! Long reviews are fun! I don't think I'm gonna make him good. That would just suck. I would not enjoy that. But I did take what you said into consideration. If you couldn't tell Lately, my reviewers have been swaying what I write. But that's ok! I need it most of the time, because I won't know what to write. I don't like preachy dialogue either; it ruins a fic. Thanks for everything else you mentioned!_

_High-Temp'd – Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad you think it's good. Eventually, it will all make sense. I went to read your story, and it said you didn't have any. If you want to, leave me the web address in a review and I'll check it out. See ya!_

__

__

_Hey guys, eight more reviews, or no new chapter! (Let's see if this works...)_


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary : Everyone believed that Lily and James Potter were the perfect couple. Or at least that's what everyone told Harry Potter. Everyone except for Snape, that is. Does he know something Harry doesn't?**

**_Legal disclaimer: _**Check the prologue.

A/N: Wow, so it definitely seemed like I had given up this fic. In all actuality, I had. I wanted nothing else to do with for a while, simply because reading and writing was pulling me away from life. Well, I have a bit of spare time on my hands, especially after a hurricane decimated my home town. So, here I am with a brand spankin' new chapter for your reading enjoyment. I now present:

**Chapter Four: _Memini amarus vetustas_**

* * *

_When we last met the graduating class of '77, we saw a very happy group of Marauders, accompanied by the fair Miss Evans, and a very disgruntled Mr. Snape. On their last day of accomplishment and celebration, the shining couple that is Lily and James seemed happy; like nothing in the world would break them apart._

_We're going to travel a few years later, to the winter of '81._

_Miss Evans is now Mrs. Potter. Their wedding was the stuff of muggle romance movies; Lily draped in a stunning ivory gown, James the epitome of masculine beauty. The Minister of Magic himself attending the couple's wedding, considering they were his best employees. The Potters had their typical fairy tale honeymoon, complete with sunshiney days and romantic evenings. But, like all couples, the honeymoon period ended after about a year. Unfortunately for Mrs. Potter, her husband has picked up a new habit of...disappearing every now and then. When asked, James quickly dismisses the subject, or avoids it all together. Lily has become worried that she just doesn't provide James with the attention and love he deserves, despite the fact that her world revolves around him. Over the years, she had forgotten about her old friends, minus Remus, Sirius, and Peter. One day, while flipping through her old yearbook, comprised of mostly smiling and waving young teens, one boy stood out among the Slytherins that had graduated in her year. Lily sat, transfixed on the boy's black and white, sullen face. She was staring at her former best friend. Quickly scribbling a note for James to find whenever he returned, she snapped the book shut and quickly apparated to Hogsmeade. Her feet quickly led her to the grounds of her former school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_She entered the giant doors and made her way around the castle she called home for the better part of seven years. Her memory returned as if she had never left. Lily swiftly approached the Potion Master's office, and knocked twice, not realizing she was holding her breath._

* * *

Snape grumbled as he heard a knock on his door. He wished to himself that it was not some bloody Gryffindor who couldn't understand how to brew a simple Sleeping draught. He yanked the door open, but froze in shock and the Gryffindor who stood before him. 

"Li…Lily?"

* * *

So, let's see if I abandon this for a another year…I'll try not to, I promise. 

3, Devilserpent


End file.
